Leagues Apart
by JaredSadalecki
Summary: Word of the suitors is leaked to Odysseus before the Trojan war meets its end. Without a second though, Odysseus hurrys back home to save his wife, what will await him at the palace of Ithaca? AU


She cried. For the past few months, Penelope had know nothing but her useless tears. Her husband had been away since the early months of the summer. The wedding had been arranged, and to be honest, she didn't really care for the Ithacan king. Her tears did not fall for him, no. They fell for her own self. Suitors had raided Ithaca, leaving the young queen alone to fend for herself. Penelope was barely twenty five, making her a large target for the suitors to pursuit.

What she wouldn't give to have Odysseus home now.

Odysseus was a good man, that she wouldn't deny. He would not stand for the queen of his country to be treated this way. The suitors were far from friendly, each day they told her that her King would never return. Penelope didn't know whether their words were true or not, and every time, a small amount of hope would flicker away from her. The leader of the suitors, Gershom, had come to her one night. "What are you going to do now, My queen? You're husband won't return." A sly grin crossed his features as he advanced towards her.

Penelope drew a dagger from around her upper arm, holding it out towards the man. "He'll come back, and when he does, he'll see to it, _personally_, that your throats are slit." She said the words firmly, as if she could make them true. Gershom's cruel, harsh laugh had pierced through her very soul.

"Do you truly believe that? Why would King Odysseus return to you? I'm sure that he could arranged another marriage with another woman that doesn't love him." He leaned in close, his lips were at her ear now. When he spoke, his breath was moist and hot. "Odysseus is a fool, no matter how great his affections for you might be, he will be blinded by that affection, and he won't make it through us." he grabbed her wrist, drawing her close to him. Penelope struggled. "I know I wouldn't return to save some lowly wench who didn't love me."

Penelope had no answer to this, she did not love Odysseus. Part of her wish that she could love him, but she simply wasn't able to. "He'll come." She turned her head away from him, hoping that the suitor would not advance any further. Lust flashed over Gershom's eyes as he lowered his lips to hers. Penelope struggled against his large arms, but to no avail.

-x-

Odysseus stood at the bow of his ship, his heart racing. _How long was this going to take?_ His mind traveled in all sorts of directions. _What are they doing to her?_ Not a week earlier, someone from Ithaca, a band of handmaidens and servants. They had told him of the suitors, the brutal raping of his young wife, their goal to take over the city, _his_ city. At this, he hopped into his vessel, and left the war. Agamemnon was furious, Odysseus was needed to win the war. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. But right now, the only thing that was on his mind was returning home to save his wife.

"Land ho!" The oarsman shouted. Odysseus blinked the sea salt from his eyes, focusing on his city. As the boat landed, Odysseus wasted no time in hauling himself off the side of the boat and in to the knee deep water. He fought through the rough waves and currents. The sea salt stung his not fully healed sword wounds. "Your majesty!" The crew called. Odysseus ignored them, growling under his breath. This was _his_ city and they were hurting _his _wife. They would be stopped.

He waded to the shore line, sand filling his sandals. He swore loudly as he pulled Akina off of his shoulders, notching an arrow in it's string. He pulled without a second thought, falling a drunkard near the entrance to his palace. Shouts flew from inside, men poured out of the castle, unsheathing swords and unleashing arrows. Odysseus felt rage and anger build up inside of him as he slung Akina back over his shoulder. "ITHACA!" He shouted as he ran into the mob of people. Five people had fallen by his sword in a moment's time. He wasn't bothering with the spares. He only needed to reach his queen.

In ten minutes time, Odysseus' tunic was smeared with the blood of the traitors. And a path to his castle was visible. Headfirst, he plunged through the opening. Inside, he frantically scanned the _megaron_, searching for Penelope. A few men lay passed out on the ground. His eyes locked on the stairs, leading to the King and Queen's shared bedroom. "Penelope." he muttered before sprinting up the stairs. The sight that awaited him made the blood drain from his face, a sense of horror in his gut.

-x-

Her wrists were rubbed raw from the rope that Gershom used. "Girl, if you're going to struggle, then I'm going to have to forcibly keep you still." He hitched her dress up around her waist. Penelope screwed her eyes shut, tears gently leaking down her cheeks. "Odysseus…" she murmured under her breath, praying that any moment, her hero would appear in the doorway. "Gershom, love." he sharply turned her chin. "It's Gershom"

A great amount of weight was pressed upon her suddenly, then was instantly removed. She refused to open her eyes, for fear that another suitor had stepped up. She felt her dress being pulled back down slowly below her knees. Something cold was slipped between her hands, gently sawing away the ropes. She was lifted softly off of the bed, into warm, unexpected arms. "Penelope…" the voice whispered. "I'm sorry."

She lifted her hand slowly, resting it on the man's cheek. "Odysseus?" The man, Odysseus, nodded, drawing Penelope close to him. "Odysseus." She repeated, pressing her face into his chest. The Ithacan king said nothing, simply held her in apology. Penelope felt as though a burden had been lifted off of her shoulders as she felt her husband's strong arms around her. "Odysseus, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything." He muttered against her chestnut tresses.

"Kiss me." She whispered, looking into his blue orbs.

"What?" He asked, unbelieving. "I thought that you didn't-"

"Please, just- just do it." Odysseus needed no further urging, and slowly, carefully, pressed his mouth to hers. For the first time since they had been married, Penelope felt a sort of flutter in her stomach when he kissed her. There was just something about the way he expertly moved his lips against hers, it made her feel… in love.

Penelope wrapped one of her arms around his neck, keeping the other on his cheek. She could feel the pad of his thumb gently stroking her cheekbone. She pulled away a while later, gasping for breath. Odysseus brushed a few strands of her brunette curls off of her forehead, keeping her close to him. "Penelope, what- what happened there? What-?"

She felt the tears dampen her cheeks. "I-I needed to know that someone actually loved me. Not for my body, but for me. I didn't think you would mind." She unwound her arms, and made to wipe the tears away, she found that Odysseus had beat her to it, gently pressing his lips to where her tears fell. "I love you." Penelope murmured, pressing her cheek to his chest.

Odysseus simply chuckled.

A/N| Hey there, so this is my first chapter story that I plan on putting up here, it's totally different than that of what I normally do. I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
